Aqua Teen Hunger Characters
Cast (You can finish) * Master Shake - Dexter (Dexter's Laboratory) * Meatwad - Wembley Fraggle (Fraggle Rock) * Frylock - Bert (Sesame Street) * Carl - Wreck-It Ralph * Dr. Weird - Gallaxhar (Monsters vs. Aliens) * Steve - Old Fingerhead (Ratboy Genius) *Ignignokt - X (Battle for Dream Island and X Finds Out His Value) *Err - Four (Battle for Dream Island and X Finds Out His Value) * Oglethorp - Popee (Popee the Performer) * Emory - Kedamono (Popee the Performer) * Cybernetic Ghost of Christmas Past from the Future - * Willie Nelson - * MC Pee Pants - * Satan - * Insanoflex - * Chicken Bittle - * Time Lincoln - * Javier - * CIA Agents - * Giant Poodle - * Walter Melon - * Ol' Drippy - * Neil Peart - * Hand Banana - * Www.yzzerdd.com - * Space Ghost - * The Creditor - * Terry - * Dante - * Rudy - * Hairy Bus - * Rabbot - * Mermaid - * Allen - * Major Shake - * Bart Oates - * Napkin Lad - * George Lowe - * Drewbacca - * 100 Monster - * Larry Miller - * George Washington - * Adolf Hitler - * Jubilee - * Knapsack - * Mappy the Map - * Gypsy the GPS - * Mothmonsterman - * Paul - * Lance/Rubberman - * Ultra Mega Chicken - * Dan - * Dolores - * Flargon - * Dingle - * Merle - * The Trees - * Hand Banana - * Zucotti Manicotti - * The Unbelievable Ron - * Bert Banana - * Mortimer Mango - * Tammy Tangerine - * Happy Time Harry - * Oog - * D.P. - * Skeeter - * Brownie-Monsters - * Night Wolf - * Romulox - * Freda - * Mind Mosquito - * Mr. Wongburger - * Rice Mascots - * Boost Mobile - * BillyWitchDoctor.com - * Dr. Zord - * Danny - * The Doctor - * Boxy Brown - * Bryan - * eHelmet A.I. - * Markula - * Squirrely - * Dewey and Vanessa - * Homeless Guy - * The Flesh Train - * Nathan Scott Phillips - * Uncle Cliff - * Bill - * Zingo - * Zaffy - * Zarfonius - * Wise and All-Knowing Bush - * Zorf - * Ezekial - * Zakk Wylde - * Black Mountain Scorpain Hoedown Bluegrass Experience Gang - * The Creator - * The Ghost - * Dumbassahedratron - * Wisdom Cube - * Travis of the Cosmos - * Robositter - * Sheila - * Dirtfoot - * Terrance - * Mr. Sparkles - * Christopher Lambert - Gallery Dex dexter 174x252.png|Dexter as Master Shake Wembley Fraggle.jpg|Wembley Fraggle as Meatwad Bert smile.png|Bert as Frylock Ralph.jpg|Wreck-It Ralph as Carl Gallaxhar.png|Gallaxhar as Dr. Weird Old Fingerhead.jpg|Old Fingerhead as Steve Four and X.png|Four and X as Ignignokt and Err Category:Aqua Teen Hunger Force Spoofs Category:Aqua Teen Hunger Force TV Spoofs